jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 29
Dragon Shooter phase.5 is the 29th chapter of the manga and the final chapter of the Dragon Shooter Arc. After dropping off the doctors near the refugee camp where they will work, Koko Hekmatyar has Lehm lead a small team to rescue Leon Riviere and capture Dragan Nikolaevich, who is then turned over to the CIA. Title page Koko's Squad in the countryside of Autonomous Region X. Summary Somewhere in the Region X countryside Koko Hekmatyar jokes that if the Balkan Dragons had fired the missiles she sold they would have been shot down, although Lutz does not find this humorous. The doctors, led in the interim by Marguerite Mesner, are about to head to the nearby refugee camp where they can begin their work. However Koko tells her that their job is not done yet, as she intends to rescue Leon Riviere. She contacts headquarters about their tracking of Dragan Nikolaevich and observing the radio operator's tone, asks if this is appropriate. It turns out to be her father Floyd, who asks her to listen to him for once. Complimenting her on her quick thinking, he reveals that he intends to have both the CIA and Outspoken Doctors for Human Rights indebted to him, while she will get the reward for Dragan. After informing her that Scarecrow is bringing in a Marine Special Operations Regiment before wishing her good luck. Koko tasks Lehm with rescuing Leon and he picks Wiley and Mao to accompany him. After they depart, Koko reflects that when a man kills too many people he becomes a dragon, obsessed with guarding his treasure and raining death. This creates a cycle of violence and people will not suffer a dragon to exist even if they created it themselves. Dragon hunting is thus a noble endeavor. Scarecrow meanwhile is shown coordinating the pickup as Lehm and company proceed on their way. Dragan is in a convoy complaining about the pain in his right hand and threatening Leon that he will not survive to see the morning. While Lehm and the others are waiting in ambush, he comments that although he picked Mao and Wiley randomly, they make the best team for cleaning up. Wiley agrees with this as he detonates a that takes out the entire convoy with the exception of Dragan's car. Lehm takes out the driver and radios Koko that he has secured Dragan and Leon. She relays this to the doctors, who let out a cheer. After thanking her, Marguerite observes that she heard what Koko said earlier and comments that she thinks that she is a dragon herself. Koko however responds by laughing this off. The Marines' Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk cross into Region X and they request details on the target. Scarecrow calls Koko and angrily but reluctantly agrees to her $5 million price. She then gives him the coordinates, which Schokolade pulls up onscreen, noting that Koko has made things easy for them. The Marines find Dragan tied and left on a hilltop cursing Koko. Koko's Squad departs with the doctors waving goodbye. Koko tells Jonah, who is in the nose with her, that she was called a dragon and asks him how he thinks a dragon sounds. He obliges her by attempting some growling sounds. Anime and manga differences *The squad is not shown reacting to Koko's comment about getting shot down. *The other doctors are shown when Koko vows to rescue Leon. *The feed from Tojo's laptop of the tracking of Dragan is in more detail and he uses a different antenna. The Marines are not named and instead called "Last Spurt". *Wiley and Mao are holding their hands up as if they are volunteering to go with Lehm. *Marguerite is shown sitting on the hillside and noticing Koko before the latter starts to talk about dragons. *Mao is shown from a different angle when observing the road and Wiley also has binoculars trained on it. Mao signals when the convoy comes into sight. *Dragan's Mercedes-Benz is shown evading the destruction of the convoy and skidding to a halt. Leon reacts when Lehm rescues him. *Jonah asks if it is over before Scarecrow calls Koko. His anger is expressed by shaking instead of hitting a wall. Tojo transmits the coordinates instead of Koko relaying them verbally. Schokolade does not have a drink with her. She and Scarecrow are dressed differently. The Seahawk hovers over Dragan as opposed to the Marines recovering him on the ground. *The rest of the squad in the cargo bay and the cockpit are shown when they leave. Category:Volume 5 29